Pet Search Contestants
The Pet Search Contestants were various acts for the show: Pet Search, appearing on local and national versions. Local Performers Mountain Man Dan and Blue The winner of the previous week's Pet Search before Jon and his pets competed. Dan's act is to rock in his rocking chair while playing his banjo and singing about how his dog Blue sings good (which is done by rocking back onto Blue's tail, making him howl in pain). Fernando and Flippy A man who got his dog to do tricks, though the audience was not impressed. Pierre and Chatterbox A man with a parrot, who was supposedly meant to mimic his owner. He said nothing, so Pierre naturally got booed. They appear exclusively in the animated special. Grandma Fogerty and the Amazing Petey Main Article: Grandma Fogerty An old woman who tried to teach her deceased pet to do tricks. Five Tap Dancing Pigeons and Herbie Main Article: Herbie (Human) A man who claims it took him 17 years to teach his pigeons how to tap dance. Johnny Bop and the Two Steps Jon, Garfield, and Odie in a rock and roll act, Johnny Bop and the Two Steps, with Jon dressed up like Elvis Presley and the other two in 1950s outfits. They performed the song "Wizard of Love". Their act received notable applause, and was the only one not booed at the end, thus granting the trio victory. Fish A fish who was able to jump through a small hoop was featured as a contestant. It was ultimately eaten by Garfield (who was "eliminating some competition"). Rollo The Skating Bear A roller skating bear who was featured as a contestant, but went out of control with the roller skating. The bear runs into Herbie after the latter's act fails. Although silent in the special, he has a tendency to scream in the book adaptation. Bob the Wonder Dog A man tried to cheat on the show as Bob the Wonder Dog, whose talent was being able to perform five instruments (harmonica, horn, drum, piano, and banjo (with hand for playing the piano)) simultaneously. However, Odie manages to expose his act, leading to a disqualification. Ruby and Backflip A woman and cat with a tenuous relationship. Credited as Backflip The High-Diving Cat, Backflip's act was to jump from a plank into a tub of water. Being a cat, Backflip refused to dive out of fear until his owner shoved him off the plank. He is later seen dripping wet and desperately trying to escape his owner's grip. They appear exclusively in the book adaptation. National Performers The Lemon Sisters A trio of singing chickens. They scored fifth place in the finals. The Tumbling Garbanzo Brothers A group of acrobatic dogs. They scored third place in the finals. Miles the Jazz Canary A whistling canary. He scored fourth place in the finals. The Dancing Armandos A dancing duo consisting of Garfield and Odie in costume. They scored second place in the finals. Desiree the Classical Cat An operatic singing cat with a voice that can literally shatter glass. She scored first place in the finals. Pig A pig was shown playing on a piano. Ballet Dogs A trio of dogs were shown doing ballet. Appearances TV Specials *Garfield Goes Hollywood Gallery Local Mountain_Man_Dan_and_His_Dog_Blue.png|Mountain Man Dan and His Dog Blue Fernando_and_Flippy.png|Fernando and Flippy Pierre_and_Chatterbox.png|Pierre and Chatterbox Grandma_Foggerty_and_the_Amazing_Petey.png|Grandma Foggerty and the Amazing Petey HerbiePigeons.png|Five Tap Dancing Pigeons and Herbie Johnny_Bob_and_the_Two_Steps.png|Johnny Bob and the Two Steps Fish_Act.png|Fish Act Rollo_The_Skating_Bear.png|Rollo The Skating Bear Bob_the_Wonder_Dog.png|Bob the Wonder Dog Bob_the_Wonder_Dog_Revealed.png|Bob the Wonder Dog exposed. Ruby_and_Backflip.jpg|Backflip The High-Diving Cat and Ruby National The_Lemon_Sisters.png|The Lemon Sisters The_Tumbling_Garbonzo_Brothers.png|The Tumbling Garbonzo Brothers Miles_the_Jazz_Canary.png|Miles the Jazz Canary The_Dancing_Armandos.png|The Dancing Armandos Desiree_the_Classical_Cat.png|Desiree the Classical Cat Pig_Piano_Act.png|Piano Pig Ballet_Dog_Act.png|Ballet Dogs Trivia Cultural References *The Lemon Sisters appear to be a parody of The Andrews Sisters. *Miles The Jazz Canary may be an allusion to jazz legends Charlie Parker (often nicknamed "Bird" or "Yardbird") and Miles Davis. Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Animals Category:Human